The Word of a Machine
by mangahottie740
Summary: Train and Sven are trapped in Creed's lair. Only Eve can help them but she does not know where it is at. Train/Rinslet-eventually. Slight Creed/Train. Slightly lemon.
1. Chapter 1

When a Machine Loves a Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

Eve admired Sven, the way he moved, the way he acted; he was like a father to her. Eve had never had anyone to love her. She was always used for evil while Torneo was alive. (In volume something of Black Cat Eve made a promise to Train, a secret promise to protect and never fail him.) Eve hadn't let her promise go. She would protect him and Sven if it cost her her life.

Eves' flowing long hair was blown by the wind. Train and Sven were out on a mission. She wasn't allowed to go, but she wasn't about to let that break her promise.

Train, in his Black Cat uniform, and Sven, cigarette in mouth, walked hurriedly over to an alley. There they found who they were looking for- The Apostles of the Stars. Creed was leading them. Train and Sven were outnumbered, but they didn't let that stop them. "I'll kill you Creed!" spat Train. "Will you?" asked Creed. Both sides showed no signs of fear.

Eve was nearing the alley where she heard screams and shouts. She heard a gunshot, then silence. Eve looked around the corner; everyone was gone!

Train and Sven were unconscious. Charden Flamberg had knocked them cold. Atleast Train managed to shoot Shiki. Shiki was dead now. "Train's finally mine!" whooped Creed in joy. "I will never let him go!"


	2. Chapter 2 Creed's Lair

Chapter 2. In Creed's Lair

Train awoke in Creed's lair, startch naked. He was chained to the wall, and he spied Sven lying in shackles on the floor. Thank goodness for Train's eyes, he was fully dressed. Creed walked up to Train, seeing now that he was conscious. He talked soothingly to him.

"Train, my baby, you're finally with me now." He walked toward the Black Cat. Train raised his head the best he could, for the lump on the back of it was aching.

"Don't you touch me, Creed. Get me dressed!" he screamed at his ex-partner. Creed would not oblige. Instead, he continued to walk forward to the man he so dearly loved, despite his protests.

"Train, my love, don't worry, it is all okay now. Now that that bitch Saya is gone." He gently rubbed Train's feet. Train almost gagged in response, and yelled at Creed.

"Don't you ever call Saya that again, Creed! And get your nasty hands off me!" Creed seemed taken aback by this comment, though, nonetheless, he continued the footrub. He looked up at Train, liking what he saw. Train caught him looking at him so he spit on him. All of a sudden Creed changed.

"Train, do you need help my love? Is there something wrong with you?" He looked Train insanely up and down. Train distasted this man very much. Then what Creed said struck fear through his heart more than anything else, "Maybe sex will cheer you up."

Sven awoke on the floor to see something he never thought he would see a day in his life. Creed was standing over Train doing unimaginable stuff to him. Train pleaded and protested for the mad man to stop, but he didn't. For a second he didn't know what to do, then he gained his wits about himself. He yelled out at Creed.

"Get off of him, he doesn't like you Creed! He's not gay!" Creed turned his head towards Sven and began walking towards him. His psycho eyes blazed hatred for the green-haired man.

"Of course my Train loves me! We were meant to be together." He kicked Sven roughly in the head. Blood seeped from his wound, running down his nose and onto his lip. He couldn't move a muscle, the pain was so intense. Train and him needed help fast, but where would they get that? What he didn't know was that Train was brain-washed.

Eve walked down the street looking anywhere that she might find Creed. She wanted to kill him very badly. She had kidnapped her only family, the only people who had ever loved her. She would make him pay personaly for that. No one messed with Sven, and she thought Creed would soon find that out. She would get revenge.

Eve didn't know it but she had walked directly past Creed's hideout. It was behind a huge rock, in the side of a cliff face. Eve searched around town, asking people, searching around in empty buildings, but she still could not find out any information of her lost and kidnapped friends. She sat down on a street bench and began to weep bitterly. An old woman came up and hugged her.

"What is the matter, young 'un?' she asked sweetly to the crying machine. Eve didn't feel like answering, she just asked the same question she had asked all day:

"Have you seen a man with green hair, a top hat, and a suit around with a black haired man?" Sadly, the woman's answer was no. Eve broke into even more tears after this. She wanted to find her family. That was all she had, and all she could live by. Without them, who knows what she would become? The old woman hugged her until her breath began to leave her. Eve looked up in to the womans hazel eyes. They were kind and trusting. She thought of Sven's eyes. They had the same feeling to it. For some odd reason she wanted to stay with this woman until she found her real family. she dared ask the bold question.

Train walked around, now fully dressed, doing whatever Creed bid him to do. He didn't know who he was, all he knew was to obey. He was a mindless tool, used by Creed for satisfaction, to cure lust, sorrow, and bitterness. Sven had to sit back and watch his friend do the bidding of their enemy. He knew somehow Train would snap out of it, he just felt it. If only he could escape. Then he could free Train and revive his memory. All he needed was sharp metal, but how could he get that? He just prayed that one day, some one would come for help.

Well, that was the second chapter. Srry it almost took a year to update. Please r&r!


End file.
